Once There, Now Here
by SeiryuNoTenshi
Summary: Song-fic. What happens when Usagi had enough of the teasing? Revised 12/21/08


**Title**: Once There, Now Here  
**Author**: Seiryu No Tenshi  
**Rated**: PG

Author's Notes:  
Don't mind the shortness of it. The story is somewhat of an alternate reality, a brief insight into a broken heart. Think of it as Usagi having had enough of the teasing remarks, and taking matter's into her own hands.

**[ D I S C L A I M E R ]**  
Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko T.  
"To the Moon and Back" is being borrowed from Savage Garden.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't do this crap any more. Every one says I don't _deserve_ to live—that I don't deserve to be here. Well, I might as well disappear. Just for their sake—they'll be happy—I know they would. They won't miss me. I'm just no one to them. Well, I'm not going to disappoint them! I won't stay around any longer!!!" Usagi thought to herself, furious, crying silently as a tumult of emotions bombarding her in waves.

_ She's taking her time making up the reasons  
To justify all the hurt inside  
Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes  
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one_

"No one's going to change my mind. Everyone is too busy to notice that I'll be gone, thank God. They will never find me. Ever," Usagi thought with ferocity.

Usagi went to her closet to drag out a empty suitcase, with kawaii bunny designs. She didn't take any time to look over what she was placing into her suitcase. Everything neatly placed with foresight and precision, clothing suited to survive at her destination, several pairs of shoes, socks, underwear, as well as her favorite baby toy, a plush small white bunny.

She only took what she felt she needed. And all of that did not include those who she believed did not love her. She considered the picture frames on her dresser, but made no move to take any of them.

_ They're saying, "Mamma never loved her much"  
And, "Daddy never keeps in touch  
That's why she shies away from human affection"  
But somewhere in a private place  
She packs her bags in outer space  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come_

Closing her suitcase with finality, and a solemn tear making a  
course down her cheeks she picked up her belongings and walked towards the bedroom door. Opening the door with a sigh, she took one last glance behind her, memorizing her surroundings, saying goodbye to the world she had known all her life, preparing mentally for her new life—yet unknown—but welcoming it with open arms.

With purposeful finality, she stepped over the threshold, closing the door quietly. As she slipped out of the house, she bounded past the porch that had been her refuge when tough times had passed by. Memories came quickly to her, but she quelled them with determination.

With a last tear marking her goodbye, came another, a hopeful one, promising new and fruitful roads ahead. She wiped away the drying tears, and went forward with determination to forget the pain and criticisms she had endured for so long.

_ And she'll say to him  
I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be...  
If you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?_

She looked out the window of the plane, the view of the land where she was born beginning to grow smaller, and smaller, finally disappearing from her line of sight. Falling back into her seat, she sighed, a deep and saddened one, revealing the inner turmoil within her. Letting her head fall back to the head supporter she closed her eyes to sleep—trying to forget her past.

_ She can't remember a time when she felt needed  
If love was red then she was color blind  
All her friends they've been tried for treason  
And crimes that were never defined  
She's saying, "Love is like a barren place,  
And reaching out for human faith  
Is like a journey I just don't have a map for"_

"No one will miss me. They've got their own lives to worry about.  
Who cares about me? No one. Well, let's just hope this life I'm going to find will help me forget about them. Ha! They never need me. So I don't need them! I'll show them!" she said in her heart.

She began to plan out the future that she thought would work out best for her new life. Considering all aspects the fact she was short on money was a small drawback, she knew she could make a new life for herself. She had already prepared in advance with the connections she had gained over the past few years.

_ So baby's gonna take a dive and  
Push the shift to overdrive  
Send a signal that she's hanging  
All her hopes on the stars  
With a pleasant dream_

The plane landed. She had arrived ready to find her baggage before she was engulfed by horde of people waiting for their baggage at the baggage claim.

After grabbing her luggage, she took in all that was around her as she walked steadily out of the airport, she hailed a cab. Giving directions to a apartment complex in an affordable area in town an hour away from the airport. She sat back and looked out the window, silently waiting out the long drive ahead of her. Calculating the cost of the cab, and rental of the apartment, so she could figure out how long her funds would last.

_ I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be...  
If you'll be my baby  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
So would you be my baby?_

Stepping out of the cab, and paying the driver, Usagi turned around to walk up the steps to the new life. Looking up to the sky, she promised herself that she would survive, even if it meant doing it alone. No one would change her anymore. No one would hurt her. And no one will take advantage of her any longer.


End file.
